The popularity of transmitting video content over computer networks, such as the Internet, has increased dramatically in recent years. In some examples, video content may be provided using streaming transmission techniques, in which portions of the video content may be played and displayed to a viewer while subsequent portions of the same video content are still being transmitted. In some cases, in a technique commonly referred to as live streaming, video of an event (e.g., a video game, sports event, news event, etc.) may be transmitted and played as the event occurs with only small amounts of latency relative to its capture, such that at least a portion of the video content is played prior to completion of the event. In some examples, in combination with certain live or other streamed content, it may be desirable to provide certain additional content, such as advertising, notifications, and other additional content.